Argonite Reavers
The Argonite Reavers are one of the twenty Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to fulfill his ambitions of unify all of humanity within the Milky Way Galaxy under one nation. They were originally the VIth legion and were sired by the Primarch Alrien Sygarian. They are the the vampires of the Ghoul Stars. Renown by their fellow legionnaires for their bloodthirsty, reckless tactics and nature, the Reavers have carved their fame as glory seekers and fearsome foes of the enemy of the Imperium. Founding Created on Terra by the Emperor with the geneseed of the Primarch of the VI Legion, recruits of this Legion came mostly from Terra and what was known as Palestine. Unification Wars he Argonite Reavers were originally known as the Zealots. Being assigned to a front of techno-marauders that preferred the use of blunt melee, the Zealots adapted by working on their melee tactics, adapting their heavy and unwieldy armors to fit their combat style. The Great Crusade Disposition The Argonite Reavers, while initially quite against working for a bloody lawless, soon became a unique strike force beneath the command of Alrien Sygarian - a star outlaw raised by pirates. Inspired by his ideals of glory and liberty, the Reavers abandoned most rules and laws to become more alike a band of resourceful mercenaries. Of course, this caused many problems amidst the Emperor, the Imperium and the other Primarchs, but the Reavers have always been most appreciated as reinforcement - as their recklessness and improvised genius can turn the tide to the Imperium's favor. Organization The inner structure of the VI Legion is extremely disorganized - mostly because there is no real organization: while other Legions are divided into Chapters, the 210000 Marines of the Argonite Reavers are divided into three Fleets, three effectively independent entities. Each Fleet is independent, that is, each Fleet sees to the arming and recruiting of their marines. Each Fleet is led by a High Marshal, charismatic figures that have at their fingertip thousands of marines and hundreds of ships. Commodores are the rough equivalent of Company Captains, each appointed by a High Marshal to lead the Astartes detachments. A drastic difference is that a Fleet isn't as coordinated as a Chapter - or a cluster of chapter: each Fleet is broken down into several Warbands, each with a specialty and a Lieutenant that makes this Legion extremely flexible on one side, but also very specialized on the other. It is up to the High Marshal and his Commodores to make the most out of these rag-tag warbands, balancing their strengths and weakness curious note is the absence of a Fortress-Monastery or even a Homeworld for the VI Legion: true to its spaceborne origins, the Reavers' main base of operations is a massive spaceship - impossible to be classified by Imperial standards: the Argon's Solace is a massive Space Fortress, made of scraps and innovated only when the Emperor convinced the Primarch to join him, and they recruit from any world - sometimes even violating the borders of other Legions.Category:Argonite Reavers Category:Imperium of Mankind Category:Astartes Legions Category:Chaos